cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Boris Karloff
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Midhurst, Surrey |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Boris Karloff è stato un attore britannico.Obituary Variety, 5 febbraio 1969, page 71. Karloff è noto per aver recitato in diversi film horror ed, in particolare, per aver interpretato il ruolo del mostro di Frankenstein in Frankenstein (1931), La moglie di Frankenstein (1935) e in Il figlio di Frankenstein (1939) Biografia Giovinezza William Pratt nacque il 23 novembre 1887Biography Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved 30 June 2013. al numero 36 di Forest Hill Road, Camberwell, Londra, in Inghilterra.A commemorative plaque can be seen today on the property marking it as the place of his birth Pratt stesso affermò di essere nato a Dulwich, che è vicino a Londra.[https://archive.org/details/TIYL_Boris_Karloff This Is Your Life] TV Show (2:46) I suoi genitori erano Edward John Pratt, Jr. ed Eliza Sarah Millard. I suoi nonni materni erano James Millard ed Eliza Julia Edwards, sorella di Anna Leonowens (la cui vita alla corte del re del Siam è alla base del musical Il re ed io). Pratt trascorse l'infanzia ad Enfield, nella contea del Middlesex. Era il più giovane di nove figli ed in seguito alla morte della madre venne cresciuto dai fratelli maggiori. Frequentò la Enfield Grammar School ed poi le scuole private "Uppingham School" e "Merchant Taylors' School". Dopo frequentò il "King's College London" dove si gettò negli studi perché voleva fare carriera e lavorare per il governo. Tuttavia nel 1909 lasciò l'università senza essersi laureato e partì per il Canada dove lavorò in una fattoria e fece altri lavori itineranti prima di iniziare a recitare. Suo fratello, Sir John Thomas Pratt, divenne un distinto diplomatico britannico. Carriera In Canada iniziò a recitare a teatro ed assunse il nome d'arte di "Boris Karloff". Karloff affermò di aver scelto il nome "Boris" perchè suonava come straniero ed esotico e il cognome "Karloff" perché era un cognome slavo. Retrieved 14 February 2015 Motivazione dell'assunzione del nome d'arte fu il fatto che William voleva evitare ogni tipo di imbarazzo alla sua famiglia. Nel 1931 Karloff entrò nella Jeanne Russell Company e recitò in diverse città come Kamloops, nella Columbia britannica, e Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada. Il 30 giugno 1912 un devastante ciclone colpì la città di Regina, in Canada; in seguito a questo evento Karloff e gli altri attori della compagnia aiutarono a rimettere in ordine la città. In seguito ha lavorato come facchino in una ferrovia e poi si è unito agli Harry St. Clair Co. che hanno recitato a Minot, nel Nord Dakota, per un anno in un teatro d'opera situato sopra un negozio di ferramenta. Giunto ad Hollywood, Karloff recitò in una dozzina di film muti, ma il lavoro era così sporadico che dovette lavorare come scavatore di fossati o consegnare gesso per le costruzione per poter guadagnare quel tanto per poter vivere. Nel 1931 recitò nei film Codice penale e Five Star Final ed in quello che fece di Karloff una star internazionale, Frankenstein. L'anno seguente Karloff interpretò il ruolo della mummia Imhotep in La mummia. In seguito recitò in Il castello maledetto con Charles Laughton ed in La maschera di Fu Manciu. Karloff riprese il ruolo del mostro di Frankenstein in altri due films, La moglie di Frankenstein (1935) e Il figlio di Frankenstein (1939). Altri film interpretati da Karloff sono The Black Cat (1934), Gift of Gab (1934), The Raven (1935), Il raggio invisibile (1936), L'usurpatore (1939), Black Friday (1940) e You'll Find Out (1940). Dal 1945 al 1946 recitò in tre film per la RKO prodotti da Val Lewton: Il vampiro dell'isola, La iena - L'uomo di mezzanotte e Manicomio. In un'intervista del 1946 rilasciata a Louis Berg del Los Angeles Times, Karloff disse di aver lasciato la Universal Pictures perché pensava che il franchise di Frankenstein avesse ormai fatto il suo corso. Durante questo periodo Karloff fu spesso ospite in programmi radiofonici. Durante gli anni '50 recitò nella serie britannica Colonnello March. Negli anni '60 recitò in alcuni film dell'American International Pictures, tra i quali dono da ricordare I maghi del terrore, La vergine di cera e Il clan del terrore. Nel 1968 recitò nel film Black Horror - Le messe nere, che fu l'ultimo film dell'attore ad uscire nei cinema quando egli era ancora vivo. Karloff terminò la sua carriera cinematografica recitando in film horror messicani dal basso costo come Settore tortura (1968), La ballata della morte (1968), Gli adoratori della morte (1971) ed Alien Terror (1971). Vita privata Boris Karloff si è sposato ben cinque volte: Il 23 febbraio 1910 sposò Grace Harding, dalla quale divorziò l'8 gennaio 1913. Il 1 luglio 1920 sposò Montana Laurena Williams, dalla quale divorziò nel 1922 Il 3 febbraio 1924 sposò Helene Vivian Soule, dalla quale divorziò il 6 giugno 1928. Il 12 aprile 1930 sposò Dorothy Stine, dalla quale ebbe nel 1938 una figlia, Sara. La coppia divorziò il 10 aprile 1946. L'11 aprile 1946 sposò Evelyn Hope, con la quale rimase per tutto il resto della sua vita. Morte Karloff si ritirò dalle scene e si trasferì a vivere gli ultimi anni in un cottage chiamato Roundabout situato nel villaggio di Bramshott. Ammalatosi di polmonite, morì presso il King Edward VII Hospital di Midhurst il 2 febbraio 1969 all'età di 81 anni. Il suo corpo fu cremato presso il Guildford Crematorium di Godalming, dove l'attore è ricordato da una placca nel Garden of Remembrance. Quattro film messicani girati da Karloff nel 1968 furono rilasciati nei cinema due anni dopo la sua morte. Filmografia Attore *''The Lightning Raider'' (1919) *''The Masked Rider'' (1919) *''His Majesty, the American'' (1919) (non accreditato) *''The Prince and Betty'' (1919) *''The Deadlier Sex'' (1920) *''The Courage of Marge O'Doone'' (1920) *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1920) (non accreditato) *''The Hope Diamond Mystery'' (1921) *''Without Benefit of Clergy '' (1921) *''Cheated Hearts'' (1921) *''The Cave Girl'' (1921) *''Nan of the North'' (1922) (non accreditato) *''The Man from Downing Street'' (1922) *''The Infidel'' (1922) *''The Woman Conquers'' (1922) *''Omar the Tentmaker'' (1922) *''The Altar Stairs'' (1922) *''The Prisoner'' (1923) *''The Hellion'' (1924) *''Riders of the Plains'' (1924) *''Dynamite Dan'' (1924) *''Forbidden Cargo'' (1925) *''The Prairie Wife'' (1925) *''Parisian Nights'' (1925) *''Lady Robinhood'' (1925) *''Perils of the Wild'' (1925) *''Without Mercy'' (1925) (non accreditato) *''The Greater Glory'' (1926) *''The Man in the Saddle'' (1926) *''Her Honor, the Governor'' (1926) *''The Bells'' (1926) *''The Golden Web'' (1926) *''Flames'' (1926) *''The Eagle of the Sea'' (1926) (non accreditato) *''The Nickel-Hopper'' (1926) (non accreditato) Cortometraggio *''Flaming Fury'' (1926) *''Old Ironsides'' (1926) (non accreditato) *''The General'' (1926) (non accreditato) *''Let It Rain'' (1927) *''The Princess from Hoboken'' (1927) *''Tarzan and the Golden Lion'' (1927) *''The Meddlin' Stranger'' (1927) *''The Phantom Buster'' (1927) *''Soft Cushions'' (1927) *''Two Arabian Knights'' (1927) *''La creola della Luisiana'' (The Love Mart) (1927) *''Ancore d'oro'' (Sharp Shooters) (1928) (non accreditato) *''The Vanishing Rider'' (1928) *''Vultures of the Sea'' (1928) *''The Little Wild Girl'' (1928) *''Burning the Wind'' (1928) *''The Fatal Warning'' (1929) *''The Devil's Chaplain'' (1929) *''Two Sisters'' (1929) *''Anne Against the World'' (1929) *''The Phantom of the North'' (1929) *''Behind That Curtain'' (1929) *''The King of the Kongo'' (1929) *''Lo spettro verde'' (The Unholy Night) (1929) (non accreditato) *''Femmina'' (The Bad One) (1930) *''Il vampiro del mare'' (The Sea Bat) (1930) *''The Utah Kid'' (1930) *''Codice penale'' (The Criminal Code) (1931) *''King of the Wild'' (1931) *''Cracked Nuts'' (1931) *''Il mio ragazzo'' (Young Donovan's Kid) (1931) *''Smart Money'' (1931) (non accreditato) *''L'elegante giustiziere'' (The Public Defender) (1931) *''Five Star Final'' (1931) *''I Like Your Nerve'' (1931) *''Graft'' (1931) *''Il passaporto giallo'' (The Yellow Ticket) (1931) (non accreditato) *''The Mad Genius'' (1931) (non accreditato) *''The Guilty Generation'' (1931) *''Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein) (1931) *''Tonight or Never'' (1931) *''Sous les verrous'' (1931) *''Behind the Mask'' (1932) *''Business and Pleasure'' (1932) (non accreditato) *''The Cohens and Kellys in Hollywood'' (1932) *''Scarface - Lo sfregiato'' (Scarface) (1932) *''The Miracle Man'' (1932) *''Night World'' (1932) *''Skyscraper Souls'' (1932) (non accreditato) *''Il castello maledetto'' (The Old Dark House) (1932) *''La maschera di Fu Manciu'' (The Mask of Fu Manchu) (1932) *''La mummia'' (The Mummy) (1932) *''The Ghoul'' (1933) *''La pattuglia sperduta'' (The Lost Patrol) (1934) *''La casa dei Rothschild'' (The House of Rothschild) (1934) *''The Black Cat'' (1934) *''Gift of Gab'' (1934) *''La moglie di Frankenstein'' (The Bride of Frankenstein) (1935) *''The Raven'' (1935) *''Il mistero della camera nera'' (The Black Room) (1935) *''Il raggio invisibile'' (The Invisible Ray) (1936) *''L'ombra che cammina'' (The Walking Dead) (1936) *''L'idolo del male'' (Juggernaut) (1936) *''The Man Who Changed His Mind'' (1936) *''Il pugnale scomparso'' (Charlie Chan at the Opera) (1936) *''La chiave misteriosa'' (Night Key) (1937) *''West of Shanghai'' (1937) *''The Invisible Menace'' (1938) *''La morte invisibile'' (Mr. Wong, Detective) (1938) *''Devil's Island'' (1939) *''Il figlio di Frankenstein'' (Son of Frankenstein) (1939) *''Vendetta'' (The Mystery of Mr. Wong) (1939) *''Città cinese'' (Mr. Wong in Chinatown) (1939) *''L'uomo che non poteva essere impiccato'' (The Man They Could Not Hang) (1939) *''L'usurpatore'' (Tower of London) (1939) *''L'ora fatale'' (The Fatal Hour) (1940) *''British Intelligence'' (1940) *''Black Friday'' (1940) *''Uomini dalle 9 vite'' (The Man with Nine Lives) (1940) *''Condannato a morte'' (Doomed to Die) (1940) *''Prima che m'impicchino'' (Before I Hang) (1940) *''The Ape'' (1940) *''You'll Find Out'' (1940) *''The Devil Commands'' (1941) *''The Boogie Man Will Get You'' (1942) *''La voce magica'' (The Climax) (1944) *''Al di là del mistero'' (House of Frankenstein) (1944) *''La iena - L'uomo di mezzanotte'' (The Body Snatcher) (1945) *''Il vampiro dell'isola'' (Isle of the Dead) (1945) *''Manicomio'' (Bedlam) (1946) *''Sogni proibiti'' (The Secret Life of Walter Mitty) (1947) *''Lo sparviero di Londra'' (Lured) (1947) *''Gli invincibili'' (Unconquered) (1947) *''Dick Tracy Meets Gruesome'' (1947) *''La quercia dei giganti'' (Tap Roots) (1948) *''The Ford Theatre Hour, nell'episodio "Arsenic and Old Lace" (1949) *The Chevrolet Tele-Theatre, negli episodi "Expert Opinion" (1949) e "A Passenger to Bali" (1949) *Gianni e Pinotto e l'assassino misterioso'' (Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff) (1949) *''The Boris Karloff Mystery Playhouse, nell'episodio "Mad Illusion" (1949) *Masterpiece Playhouse, nell'episodio "Uncle Vanya" (1950) *Lights Out, nell'episodio "The Leopard Lady" (1950) *The Saturday Night Revue with Jack Carter, nell'episodio 2x17 (1950) *Alan, il conte nero'' (The Strange Door) (1951) *''CBS Television Workshop, nell'episodio "Don Quixote" (1952) *Curtain Call, nell'episodio "The Soul of the Great Bell" (1952) *Schlitz Playhouse, nell'episodio "The House of Death" (1952) *Il mistero del castello nero'' (The Black Castle) (1952) *''The Plymouth Playhouse, negli episodi "Four Stories" (1953) e "Reticence of Lady Anne" (1953) *Hollywood Opening Night, nell'episodio "The Invited Seven" (1953) *Robert Montgomery Presents, negli episodi "The Kimballs" (1951) e "Burden of Proof" (1953) *Tales of Tomorrow, negli episodi "Memento" (1952) e "Past Tense" (1953) *Suspense, negli episodi "A Night at an Inn" (1949), "The Monkey's Paw" (1949), "The Yellow Scarf" (1949), "The Lonely Place" (1951), "The Black Prophet" (1953) e "The Signal Man" (1953) *Gianni e Pinotto contro il dottor Jekyll'' (Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) (1953) *''Il mostro dell'isola'' (1954) *''Sabaka - Il demone del fuoco'' (Sabaka) (1954) *''The Best of Broadway, nell'episodio "Arsenic and Old Lace" (1955) *The Elgin Hour, nell'episodio "Sting of Death" (1955) *A Connecticut Yankee'' (1955) Film TV *''The United States Steel Hour, nell'episodio "Counterfeit" (1955) *The Alcoa Hour, nell'episodio "Even the Weariest River" (1956) *Climax!, negli episodi "The White Carnation" (1954) e "Bury Me Later" (1956) *Colonnello March'' (Colonel March of Scotland Yard) (1954-1956) Serie TV *''L'isola stregata degli zombies'' (Voodoo Island) (1957) *''The Lark'' (1957) Film TV *''Lux Video Theatre, negli episodi "The Jest of Hahalaba" (1951), "Fear" (1952) e "The Man Who Played God" (1957) *Suspicion, nell'episodio "The Deadly Game" (1957) *The Veil - Ai confini del credibile'' (The Veil) (1958) Serie TV *''Telephone Time, nell'episodio "The Vestris" (1958) *Shirley Temple's Storybook, nell'episodio "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" (1958) *Studio One in Hollywood, negli episodi "Mutiny on the Nicolette (1951), "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court" (1952) e "The Shadow of a Genius" (1958) *Lo strangolatore folle'' (Grip of the Strangler) (1958) *''Frankenstein 1970'' (1958) *''Prima dell'anestesia'' (Corridors of Blood) (1958) *''The Gale Storm Show: Oh! Susanna, nell'episodio "It's Murder My Dear" (1959) *General Electric Theater, negli episodi "Mr. Blue Ocean" (1955) e "The Indian Giver" (1959) *Playhouse 90, negli episodi "Rendezvous in Black" (1956), "Heart of Darkness" (1958) e "To the Sound of Trumpets" (1960) *The DuPont Show of the Month, nell'episodio "Treasure Island" (1960) *Upgreen - And at 'Em'' (1960) *''The Secret World of Eddie Hodges'' (1960) Film TV *''Arsenic & Old Lace'' (1962) Film TV *''The Paradine Case'' (1962) Film TV *''Theatre '62, nell'episodio "The Paradine Case" (1962) *The Dickie Henderson Show, nell'episodio "The Gangster" (1962) *Route 66, nell'episodio "Lizard's Leg and Owlet's Wing" (1962) *I maghi del terrore'' (The Raven) (1963) *''La vergine di cera'' (The Terror) (1963) *''I tre volti della paura'' (1963) *''Il clan del terrore'' (The Comedy of Terrors) (1963) *''Bikini Beach'' (1964) *''La morte dall'occhio di cristallo'' (Die, Monster, Die!) (1965) *''Il castello delle donne maledette'' (The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini) (1966) *''The Daydreamer'' (1966) VOCE *''Selvaggio west'' (The Wild Wild West), nell'episodio "The Night of the Golden Cobra" (1966) *''The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., nell'episodio "The Mother Muffin Affair" (1966) *Suspense a Venezia'' (The Venetian Affair) (1966) *''Come il Grinch rubò il Natale'' (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) (1966) Film TV VOCE *''Le spie'' (I Spy), nell'episodio "Mainly on the Plains" (1967) *''Il killer di Satana'' (The Sorcerers) (1967) *''Settore tortura'' (Fear Chamber) (1968) *''Bersagli'' (Targets) (1968) *''The Red Skelton Show, negli episodi "The Atomic Sailor" (1956) e "He Who Steals My Robot Steals Trash" (1968) *Reporter alla ribalta'' (The Name of the Game), nell'episodio "The White Birch" (1968) *''Black Horror - Le messe nere'' (Curse of the Crimson Altar) (1968) *''La ballata della morte'' (House of Evil) (1968) *''El coleccionista de cadáveres'' (1970) *''Gli adoratori della morte'' (La muerte viviente) (1971) *''Alien Terror'' (The Incredible Invasion) (1971) Doppiatore *''The Vanishing Legion'' (1931) (non accreditato) *''Cisaruv slavík'' (1949) (versione inglese) *''The Juggler of Our Lady'' (1958) Cortometraggio *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) Note Karloff, Boris